The Family Business
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Hannah has tried so hard to get away from the life she had growing up. She almost succeeded until people go missing from the bar she works at with her best-friend. Not knowing what to do she called up her dad, Bobby, and like clockwork the Winchester's show up at her doorstep. Will she fall back into her old ways, or will she strive to preserve the normality in her new life? *S1*


AN: This Fanfic is basically a request from my best-friend Katie. For those of you who don't like when the writer puts themselves in the story, then feel free to not read. She asked for something with her and I in it, and that's what I plan on doing. Just a warning to those who have issues. This is the ONLY chapter I will be switching through various POVs. Bare with me, her and I are writing this together. I just thought I'd share it with you guys! Hope you like it. Read, review, favorite, follow, and follow me on Twitter han_deal

Lights flashed and policemen surrounded Kate's Bar. Questions were being thrown every which way pertaining to the recent disappearances here in Liberty, Mississippi. Another man was taken last night from the parking lot. Greg Holden, nothing special about him, he's just a middle-aged man looking to relax, then go home. Only he never made it there. Liberty P.D. knows me by name now, and Sheriff Compton was now walking my way. Why would he ask me anything? Well, my friend Katie and I run the bar her dad left to her. Lately business has been slow due to our customer's going missing. Over the past year over a dozen people have vanished. The town people are starting to call our business cursed. And because of this bullshit we are barely making due on bills. I'm not cold hearted, it's just inconvenient.

The sheriff tilted his hat at me, "Miss. Singer.", he greeted.

"Jack.", I sighed.

"It's Sheriff Compton young lady. Now, I know we've been through this a few times, but I have to ask. Did you see anything unusual last night?", he looked uninterested.

"I work at a bar that stays open until three in the morning. Unusual is putting it lightly.", I laughed.

"A man is missing! This is not a laughing matter!", his temper flared.

"I know. I know. Look the man had a few beers, then left. To where I don't know for the twelfth time.", I folded my arms.

"Do everyone a favor and shut down this hell hole.", he said slowly.

"Not my call. By the way your car is leaking oil.", I smiled and walked towards Katie. Police and I have never seen eye to eye.

"So this is going to do so much for our customer problem.", Katie sighed.

"Yeah, wipe it out completely.", I laughed.

"It's weird though.", she said walking into the bar as the police cars left.

"What's that?", I popped the tops off a couple of beers and handed her one.

"Twelve guys, one each month. It's got to be some serial killer or something.", she sipped on the bottle.

Twelve guys, one each month. Why does that sound familiar? Then something clicked. This wasn't some serial killer, not even human really. I know that's vague and weird, but there's more out there than people think. And there's only one person I knew to call for advice. My dad.

"Hannah, Hannah I'm talking to you!", Katie waved her hands in my face.

I blinked trying to regain composure, "I-um I'm sorry. Just deep in thought. It's been a long day. I'm going to head upstairs.", I finished my beer and tossed it into the bin.

"Oh well goodnight!", she yelled as I walked up the stairs.

Calling my dad is the last thing I want to do. Especially since we've had no contact in three years. Not since I was old enough to get out of that. My dad isn't a bad guy by any means, but our life hasn't been stable ever since mom died. Well, since I can remember. I don't remember mom at all. Nothing but some old photos he kept held up in a trunk.

The phone rang once, "Hello.", his deep voice answered.

"Dad."

"Hannah, what's wrong?", I could feel the worry coming from his voice.

"Twelve men have went missing, one every month for a year. I have an idea of what it is, I just don't know how to kill it.", I rushed.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come help you.", his voice still tense.

"Dad just tell me how to find and kill a Windigo.", I stayed stern.

"Well idget, you have to burn it. I taught you that."

"Thanks Dad.", I said shortly.

"I'm not going to ask you to come home, but at least be safe.", he sighed.

"You're tracking my phone aren't you?"

"Mississippi? How the hell? No, why in the hell? Do you know what type of backwards creatures live in the south! Of course you do. You're always doing things to try and make me mad or give me a heart attack! Like leaving in the middle of the night with no warning. Not even a damn phone call until now!", he yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I'm hanging up now, dad.", I said.

"I love you, Hannah. I hope you've always known that.", his voice more calm now.

"I know you do. I just needed a change. Dad I can't do this right now. I've gotta go.", I hung the phone up. A single tear slid down my face.

**Bobby's POV**

My daughter hadn't called in almost a full three years, and decides to drop the bomb that she's dealing with a Windigo. Just perfect. I picked up the phone and dialed my pal John's son, "Bobby, how's it going?", Dean answered.

"Good, except Hannah has found herself a Windigo.", I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Damn, where?"

"You'll never believe it. Liberty, Mississippi.", he chuckled in my ear.

"Out of all the places to move, she picks the South. Typical. Didn't you teach her about that?", still laughing.

"Look smartass, I need you and Sam to take a trip down there, and help her out.", I said.

"Alright we're on our way.", he hung up.

**Katie's POV**

A loud banging woke me up out of my sleep. Who the hell wants a beer at six in the morning? I grabbed my robe to cover up my tank-top and shorts. The idiot was still knocking as I trotted down the stairs. I flung the door open to reveal two very good looking men. One was tall, dark hair, deep dark green eyes, and very broad. The other was still tall, but not even close to as tall as the other guy, green hazel eyes, with spikey dark blonde hair. The shorter one had a cocky grin on his face, and I noticed the robe had opened.

I scoffed, "Can I help you?", I asked.

"If you insist-", the short one was cut off by the taller one.

"We're looking for Hannah Singer. We were told she works here.", he said.

"Who is asking?", I asked cautiously.

"I'm Sam" he said, "and this is Dean.", he gestured to the hot short guy.

"That doesn't explain what you want with her.", I folded my arms.

"We're friends of the family.", Dean said quickly.

"Nice try, but she hasn't talked to her family in three years. What do you want?"

"Look cupcake, is she here or not?", he smirked.

"I'm here.", Hannah said from behind me, "Sam, Dean how unpleasant of you to show up."

"Your dad was worried.", Sam said.

"And since when do you follow daddy's orders?", she snapped.

"Not to interrupt a beautiful reunion, but who are these guys?", I asked.

"Cousins.", Hannah said.

"But they said they were just friends?", I looked at her. She's lying. I can tell, because she's too calm.

"Can we take this little powwow inside?", Dean said.

"Come in.", they walked inside.

"What's on tap?", he asked.

"Nothing. It's six A.M.", I said.

"It's five o'clock somewhere.", he smirked and grabbed a glass, then filled it up with whatever.

"You're paying for that.", I snapped.

"Oh feisty. Put it on my tab doll face.", he winked.

"Can I talk to you?", Sam asked Hannah.

She looked uncomfortable, "I guess.", she started walking upstairs.

**Hannah's POV**

"Can I talk to you?", Sam asked.

Sam and I used to have a thing when we were younger. Being alone with him will just stir the pot I never bothered to clean, "I guess.", we walked up the stairs, and into my room.

He'd gotten taller since the last time I saw him, but he looked sadder, "So how've you been?", he asked.

"Um I've been great. Sam what are you doing here?", I looked at him skeptically.

"Bobby asked us to help you out.", he said like it was a fact.

"No. What are you doing here with Dean? You got away like we promised. Why are you here?", I said getting close to him.

His long fingers massaged the bridge of his nose, "Jess…um you remember her, right?", he sat on my bed.

"Your girlfriend at school.", I said sharply. It's been years since we've been together, and I'm still jealous like a high school girl.

His expression was pure angst, "Something killed her.", tears guided down his chiseled but baby face.

"Same I'm so sorry!", my arms wrapped around his neck and he embraced me.

"I missed your hugs.", he mumbled into my long blonde hair.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "You're not sleeping are you?", I held his face.

"Not a wink, and when I do sleep it's nothing but nightmares.", he pulled me back into the hug.

I ran my hand over his soft brown hair, "Sam…", I said slowly, his nose rubbing the crook of my neck.

"Yeah?", his voice vibrated on my skin.

I brought his face to mine, "What are you doing?", those deep green eyes connecting to my cat like eyes.

"Trying to feel.", his giant rough hands secured themselves around my face as he engulfed my lips with his. Sam's hands gripped onto my curvaceous hips, and pulled me on to his lap. I grabbed onto his hair, and parted from his warm lips. To say that this didn't feel amazing would be a lie, but it also felt wrong.

"Hannah I'm so-", he began.

"Don't say anything, Sam.", I removed myself from his grasp, and headed for my door, "I'm not a toy."

The image of him sitting on the edge of my bed frustrated broke my heart. I can't be a rebound or substitute so he can feel better about losing Jess. I left him in my room, and went downstairs to see Katie flirting shamelessly with Dean.

**Katie's POV**

Hannah went upstairs with the obscenely tall guy, Sam. She left me down here with Sir Hot Jackass. He's obviously handsome and has that bad boy charm, but his eyes say different. They are soft yet intense. I can see there's hurt, but also love and compassion. Not that any of that means anything to me. Although it is taking all that I have not to jump him right here. I'm so going to hell…

"So sugar, have you seen anything weird lately?", he sat at the end bar stool.

"Besides a giant and a very annoying womanizer showing up in my bar, at six in the morning? No, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for twelve guys have went missing this year…", I said seriously.

"What were those guys like?", he leaned over the bar.

His question caught me off-guard, "Uh they were normal guys."

"Did they seem happy before their disappearances?", he took a handful of nuts from the bowl on the bar.

"Why are you asking these questions?", my brows formed in the middle of my face.

"Look sweetheart, answer the question and we can move on to uh…more interesting things.", he smirked.

"Oh smooth, are you some type of cop? You don't look like a cop.", I blurted.

"Ha what do I look like?", he leaned closer to me.

An underwear model, I thought. "A player.", is what came out.

"Ooo very nice. Did they teach you that in bartending school?"

"No. That's called common sense, sweetie.", I giggled.

"You're cute when you smile like that.", he said. Just then Hannah came barreling down the stairs. She looked flustered, her lips were bruised, and her wavy blonde hair was a little disheveled. Sam came down a few seconds later with the same expression.

"How was the family reunion?", Dean laughed.

"Shut up Dean.", Sam said.

**Hannah's POV**

Dean made some smartass comment. My mind was still reeling from what just happened upstairs. I keep letting my mind drift to how we were when we were eighteen. Carefree and just wanting to get out from under our overpowering parents. Neither of us wanted to be hunters, but somehow we ended up becoming just that. Even if we've taken a break, we'll always be hunters at heart.

Sam sat a stool away from Dean at the bar, and I walked over to Katie behind it. The boys exchanged looks, and Dean laughed. Out of all the times I've actually hit him, right now would make me feel so much better. It used to be kick ass now, and not even bother to question later. Now I've settled in, and there's no way they are screwing my life up here.

"You both need to go.", I scolded.

"Hannah, they just got here.", Katie smiled at Dean.

"That's why they need to go. Trouble follows you two, and we have enough trouble as it is.", my eyes avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You can't handle this on your own.", Sam said.

"What do you mean? Handle what Hannah?", Katie's face looked confused.

I ignored her for the time being, "Whatever _it _is I can handle it.", I seethed.

"Girl power, really I get it, but Hannah come on you couldn't win an arm wrestle against an amputee.", Dean joked.

I picked up the nearest object and chunked it at his head. He ducked of course and the bottle shattered against the wall. Katie's expression made me even madder. Not at her, but at the fact she's never seen me like this, and they are bringing it out in me. "That is why you need to go! You're nothing but trouble! People die around you and your family! I can handle the fucking Windigo by myself!", I pulled the gun from out of my boot and slammed it on the bar.

Katie shrieked, "Why do you have a fucking gun?", her eyes wide at me.

"I'll explain later. Out. Now. The both of you.", I pointed my gun at the door.

Dean looked like he was ready to keep going, but Sam put his hand against his chest, "We'll go, but no far. Call no matter what Hannah.", he said.

"Don't count on it. Leave.", I slammed the door behind them.

"Hannah…", Katie's voice smaller than usual rang from behind me.

"You're going to need a beer.", I said.

About an hour later I had explained to her about my family and theirs. Katie reacted a lot better, than what I thought she would.

"Teach me.", Katie said.

"Teach you what?", I tipped back my beer.

"Ghost hunting or whatever it is. Teach me.", I laughed making me choke on my beer.

"You can't be serious.", she just glared at me, "You're serious. Oh God, look Katie.", I ran my hands over my hair, "It's complicated and dangerous."

"You've worked in my bar, lived in my home, been the best-friend I've ever had, and lied to me the whole time. You owe me.", her face hard as stone.

"If you get hurt I'll hurt you.", I laughed.

"Deal."

If she wanted training, then I'm going to give her training. She grabbed another beer from the fridge. Keep in mind I'm not trying to hurt her, but simply show her. My hand wrapped around her mouth, and the other linked her arms together behind her back. Katie struggled under my grip, "Being prepared is the key to staying alive. Stop panicking and focus."


End file.
